The present invention is directed to an integrated circuit structure having a heat exchanger and the method of manufacture.
The packaging of single or multiple integrated circuit chips or die and their combination with a heat exchanger has created various thermo-mechanical problems. The rigid attachment of a heat exchanger to an integrated circuit structure must be able to withstand the mismatch in the thermal expansion between the heat exchanger and the chip or substrate of the integrated circuit structure. In particular, because the coefficients of thermal expansion of the heat exchanger and the integrated circuit structure are normally quite different, the use of rigid connections and large heat exchangers create reliability problems.